Devices exist for stenting tubular structures in patients. Stents typically maintain patency in tubular structures such as blood vessels. As a result, flow of fluid such as blood through the tubular structures is generally maintained. Two occlusion devices on the market, ESSURE® and ADIANA®, are used to permanently block the fallopian tubes. These irreversible contraception devices rely on scar tissue growth around the device to occlude the fallopian tube.